Connectors such as for use in certain appliances must provide assured electrical connections for transmission of electrical power over long-term in-service use in environments having temperatures in the range of 200 to 350 degrees Celsius. It is desired to provide a connector mountable to a circuit-bearing substrate such as a thin ceramic-coated metal plate, where the electrical connections to circuits thereof are assured for long-term in-service use at high temperatures such as 200.degree. C. to 350.degree. C., to which a complementary connector is matable for transmission of electrical power such as 5 to 15 amperes.